Blueberry Isles War
The Blueberry Isles War The Blueberry Isles War is a massive mega contest and lore event that took place during the late winter of 2017. It involved a huge conflict between the Moon City Alliance and the Blueberry Union, which was later discovered to be a plot by the Squad Leader Bear Guard, Gnaw-Paw to cause dissension among the RangerBs. Events Leading up to the War The first signs of the war involved an unlucky series of events in Moon City. Banana Boat, the youngest and loudest son of the notorious avian Boat Family, traveled to the ranger Trixx Love's home to falsely accuse him of ticket fraud. Backed up by two bribed bear guards from the Bleeding Rock squad, Banana Boat ignored Trixx's protests of injustice and sent him to the private jail at the Boat Family Mansion. Trixx's absence had not gone unnoticed - and in their search, Tiffy Tiff, the fruitbat ranger from Squad Ragnarok was the first to question Banana Boat. After a reportedly quick interrogation, Tiffy was shown to the jail and let past the indifferent Bear Guards into the Boat Family Jail. During her search, Tiffy passed through the Hall of Torture constructed in the Bear Guard chambers within the Mansion. This is the first known instance information about Bear Guard cruelty being publicly shared. After being allowed access further into the jail, Tiffy found Trixx locked away in an interior chamber. After being let in to reunite with her friend, Banana Boat locked Tiffy in and left with the Bear Guards. It took more than a week of waiting, but the two were rescued by a pair of rogue rangers and pirates - The Cheetah Maxwell and the Undead Horse, Iris. In addition to freeing their friends, they announced the recent discovery of a new continent - The Blueberry Isles. Protesting the treatment of Tiffy and Trixx, the power given to Bear Guards and the Boat family - and they rallied a group of explorers to break ties with Moon City and found a new Kingdom, having convinced them that Hex Moon had been corrupted by the Bear Guards, showing photos of him drinking with Gnaw-Paw from the previous night. The Squad Stories Hex Moon woke up the night after meeting with Gnaw-Paw with a strong urge to check up on all the squads. These are his stories from the Squads that were able to recount the events during the early days of the BlueBerry Isles War. Ragnarok Hex Moon woke up early that morning, very groggy with his head heavy. He had horrible dreams all night about a black, centipede like creature slithering all around his brain. He hopped on his motorcycle and headed off to Ragnarok. He wanted to speak to the leader, Tiffy Tiff, about the naval defenses in Ragnarok. Due to it's location, Ragnaros Isle had a key position between the mainland and the Blueberry Isles. He just had an odd... Feeling about the disappearance of Banana Boat. The Boat family was furious back in Rkadia, and had executed an all out manhunt. Grizztooth was very interested in finding out where the fat little bird was as well. When he arrived to the squad, his headache grew worse.... He grew wary of Tiffy Tiff and the other rangers. They all seemed to be acting suspicious to him. Could Iris and Maxwell have somehow convinced the Ragnarok rangers to leave Moon City in favor of starting a new nation in the Blueberry isles? He went to retire to the guest chambers , but one small ranger , Isabelle happened to be in his way as he stormed up the stairs. He grabbed her harshly and threw her down, much to the shock of the other rangers and their leaders. Tiffy looked on in horror and concern? What was happening to the king? What would happen to Rkadia? If she had to choose between Moon City and her rangers safety... She would end up battling every Bear Guard that came her way. Crescent Forest Still reeling from his blow up in Ragnarok, he decided to take matters in to his own hands and intercept the boat filled with Crescent Forest rangers that was due to land in the Blueberry Isles any moment. After spotting them, he flew alongside the boat on his flying motorbike. He called down to the rangers to clear the way for him! He even saw Iris down below. He was a bit unnerved by her presence, but there was no reason to feel that she was a threat... yet. Suddenly.. the gas tank gave out! He spun down to the ship, hollering out in fear as the rangers scattered below. With the sound of cracking and breaking of wood, he landed in the very bottom decks. Stunned by the impact, he didn't notice right away that water seemed to be rising all around him. Up above, Banana Boat, captured by Iris was still in cage. He panicked seeing Hex Moon Crash through. Although he knew his current situation was not that great, there was no way in Hades he was going back to Moon City. Not with Grizztooth still alive. The leader of the Crescent Forest Rangers, Carrie Devine, hauled ass trying to scoop water out of the boat. It was too late, eventually it sunk under the surface, and Maxwell's beloved pirate ship was forever gone under the depths of the ocean. Tiffy Tiff Turcotte, still unnerved by Hex' actions at her Volcanic Island of Ragnaros, was following behind the boat silently with her Driftwood - a monstrous Ragnarokian boat that was a living transport system. As she saw the rangers go under in danger of drowning, her driftwood picked up the coughing rangers and slowly brought them to the dimly lit island up ahead... The first sign of the Blueberry Isles. In all the commotion and panic, Banana Boat was able to talk his way out of letting him out of the cage to scout the area. Once the Crescent Forest rangers agreed to set him free, there was no stopping the little tennis ball from fluttering off into the woods, cackling at the fact he tricked yet another stupid set of rangers. Hours later, Hex woke up on the beach with a headache... His memory of the events were skewed. The boat somehow crashed. But why? All he could remember was seeing Iris below. He eventually found his Motorbike washed up on the floor, and headed directly for the next closest squad... Jailhouse Rockers. But first, a stop in Moon City. Declaration of War (text) Jailhouse Rockers Hex was wild with fury as he landed in Jailhouse Rockers. He had to make a pit stop in Moon City to do some repairs on his bike, but now he was more than eager to head to the next best squad (aside from Ragnarok) that was a good tactical position in case there were tensions with the squads in the Blueberry Isles. He was still so confused at what happened that night at Crescent Forest. As he landed and walked into the diner, he stopped in his tracks as he opened the door. Who did he see? None other than Iris and Tiffy Tiff. His heart stopped, and the headache he had been having for several days seemed to throb so horribly that he could barely keep his eyes open. But no, he could not show weakness now. The three leaders stared at each other. Oscar, the leader of Jailhouse rockers was visibly annoyed. How dare they start political drama in his peaceful diner? Hex felt an urge like no other... As if someone were speaking to him... Telling him to draw his gun. Iris was mouthing off to him, no doubt asking him what the hell happened to her king's ship. Wait.. Did she say KING? Was the cheetah Maxwell now proclaiming to be a king? This was all too much. He raised his gun and aimed it right between Iris' eyes. Oscar was not going to have this, he sent a shock going through the ground as electricity ran throughout the entire Diner, bringing hex to his knees. Iris, Tiffy and the other rangers were still in shock that the King of Moon City had drawn his gun on another leader. Hex grunted and pulled himself out slowly. Something was happening... His tattoo which normally only shown dimly in the full moonlight was now growing bright on his arm, and it was very hot. He looked to the window behind him and ran around the side of the diner. Tiffy, pulling out her own lava spear floated after Hex. Tears formed in her eyes, she didn't want to do this but she knew she had to. As she watched him rush along the side of the diner, pulling out his doom ax she raised her spear high, taking aim. Hex stopped around the side of the diner at the power box. His fur was a clearly grayed out color than it normally was , almost to a dark grey entirely. He raised his ax above his head and brought it crashing down onto the power box. He smiled wildly as lightning crackled all around him, knocking out the power to all of Jailhouse rockers, the nearby train tracks and even the next door-squad, Scrap City. His moon tattoo shown brightly that Tiffy covered her eyes, unable to take aim any longer. The Tattoo reacted with the lightning and pulled hex along with it, blasting him back along the power lines to Moon City. When he woke the next day.. He remembered nothing.. Except that Iris and Tiffy were somehow to blame for the electric burn marks around his paws. Amora Hex moon was already in a foul mood by the time that he reached Amora. After he had woken up in Moon City this morning he realized that some of the Rangers, specifically Iris Tiffy and Maxwell, were now against him. His headache was a constant threat to his sanity. Although by now, he had learned to ignore it. He got onto his motorcycle and flew towards Squad Amora. this was a peaceful Squad and he knew that Myra, the leader of Amora, would never let anything foul happen near her "Everchanging" temple. When he arrived he was met with another shock. Not only did he have to deal with Iris who was sitting at the table with the Amaura Rangers, but he saw the cheetah King Maxwell. Maxwell was someone who was even more dangerous than Iris. After Hex had accidentally destroyed her pirate ship, only the heavens knew what she was planning to do to Hex once they were alone. He was not willing nor ready to take chances. Without warning, he pulled his blueberry pistols out and aimed them right at Iris and Maxwell, ready to end this traitorous rampage once and for all. His fur had gone a very dedicated black, and his tattoo was already glowing white hot. What was happening to him? There was no time to think, and no time to focus on the slithering feeling that was going all along his brain. Sas was not going to let this happen in Amora. Protecting his Amoran rangers, he brought forth the Wisps... A shadowy sticky substance that were on guard to halt any war making that happened near the temple. Hex snorted in disgust and went back to his Motorbike. As he got on, Maxwell, infuriated at the loss of her ship and not willing to let this blue oaf get away with it, launched off the table and threw a stream of daggers directly at him. The wisps were faster than any flying dagger, they burst out, covering all the rangers in a sticky shadow slime to keep them from acting. Hex, attached to his motorbike growled as he was unable to move. His tattoo began to shine again in his fury.... He was able to reach back into his purple mane and pull out a single blueberry pistol. Enraged at what the two traitors had done, he aimed again at Iris, intending to finish the job. Iris had other plans. The horse was already launching at Hex, willing to protect her Cheetah King at all costs. She also had the barrel of her gun aimed at Hex's heart. Sas wanted no more of this... He knew this wasn't Hex, and he intended to find out what was going on. He went into the Dreamworld of Hex even while was awake. Hex immediately went into a coma which was a good thing considering that he still had the gun pointed at Iris's head. As he went into the Dreamworld black clouds seemed to swirl inform all around the brain of Hex Moon. This was not a normal thing into experience, most Rangers usually dreamt of either happy things or just normal things and did not have anything like Sas had seen. Through the blackness of the clouds, Sas saw a figure. Muscular, made completely of fire and walking slowly towards him. He was bear like in feature. As the force grew stronger, it managed to eject Sas over and over again from the kings skull. On the outside, Iris was still unable to be calmed, trying to attack both the Temple and Hex. Hex suddenly woke up from his coma as the figure inside his brain pushed Sas out a final time. Luckily for him, his queen was nearby. Robby moon, having seen the entire ordeal summoned the last of his magic and bubbled Hex, flying him back to Moon City before bubbling himself and do the same. He was not sure what was going on, but all he saw was Amoran rangers attacking the king over and over...... Andromeda The star-ship of Andromeda had left much later from the mainland to travel to the Blueberry Isles. Leader Nero, not only the Squad Leader but the captain of the ship realized that Moon City territory was becoming too crowded for him to start up a new squad. He decided to go fresh into the uncharted lands of the Blueberry Isles. Things were calm on board. Iris and Maxwell were observing the space-craft's functionings as it flew above the dark blue ocean. They were impressed by how the new Rangers of the squad had learned the ins and outs of manning a great beast of a machine like this, and were discussing the problems back in their old land. Hex had been acting stranger and stranger, and after what happened in the Ever-changing Temple of Amora... There was growing concern in all of Rkadia. They had no time to discuss this for long, as near the front of the ship they heard the rangers roaring in excitement! Out on the horizon... The famous Blueberry Isles that Squad Crescent Forest had written in about was in view! Their long journey to their new home was almost over. The excitement was short-lived. Alarms began to go off all around the ship, indicating that something very large, and very dangerous was approaching from behind. The coveted islands were just in reach, yet they seemed a thousand miles away as an ominous black cloud began to come at them full speed. How could this happen? The weather was clear moments ago , and clouds did not move this fast. Additionally, black clouds did not have sparks of fire coming from fuse ropes waving around in a flurry. The last telling sign that showed the panicking rangers this may not be a simple case of bad weather was that clouds did not usually scream out as they approached the star-ship. "INCOMING!" Shouted the zombie horse Iris as she galloped over the command center. Tiffy Tiff, who was visiting the new squad and marveling at the spacecraft's acheivement minutes ago was now cleaning to the back of a console chair, screaming her head off in a panic at the alarms and turbulence rocking the ship. Technlogy never sat well with the of Ragnarok, and this was turning out to be a nightmare of epic levels. "Raise shields, NOW!" growled Nero. He was not going to let whatever this was ruin his ship or put his rangers in danger. He was sworn to protect them, and with his new legacy dawning he would not be squelched so easily. The creatures coming towards the ship were now close enough to appear on the viewer. The rangers looked on in horror at this strange beast; 6 hateful eyes, multiplied by the thousands are swarming towards the ship, hungry for death. The bomblbirds, not so distance evolutions of the bomblbees were circling the ship, easily keeping up with the speed of the ship whileChieftains maintaining a circle around it. They seemed to call out, argue amongst each other while they circled. The rangers and leaders looked on in horror as two of the bomblbirds got into a fight, snapping and biting at each other as their fuses grew shorter. As they were engaged in their fight, they slowly lost enough altitude to break away from the black horde mass, falling almost out of sight until... *BABAOWWWM!* Wind rose up from below, knocking the ship into more turbulence as a small explosion, enough to look as if a bus-full of fireworks ran into a gasoline truck, erupted from below. Nero's brow glistened with sweat as he realized that was only two in an explosion, compared to the thousands that were now circling his ship. Tiffy flew into the com-station Maxwell was desperatily trying to help the rangers stabalize the ship at, knocking them both back near one of the exit doors. Nero steaded himself as he tried to maintain a calm for his rangers who were scared to near hysteria. "Plot a course for the ocean, and prepare a collision course!" He called out. A pack of birds broke away from the horde mass to dive-bomb towards the descending ship. Locking their wings side-to-side, their red eyes flashed rapidly as the fuses on their head almost were burnt down to the base of their bomb-shaped bodies. Tiffy picked herself up and rushed down to the power core, grabbing a hose along the way to begin to spray water on the gears. She was not going to die here. As the ship crashed into the water, all the rangers were knocked off their paws except Nero who held fast and grit his teeth. "Repair Crew! Assess the damage!" Maxwell grunted as she stood up, looking at the viewer in horror at the impending bomblbirds. She mustered all her strength to bring up a wave to meet the birds between them and their now sinking ship. The ship began to take on water as it sank below the surface, but not before the pack of birds made impact. Two of the birds exploded instantly at the water wave that Maxwell pushed up, sending a burst of sea-spray forward and giving the remaining two birds the final thrust they needed to make direct impact with the back of the ship. Fire and metal exploded out in a deadly burst. The explosion blew out a sizable hole in the back of the ship, water and air rushed in at the rangers, with Maxwell taking the hit head-on. Maxwell screamed as metal shards hit her back and legs, using the last of her energy she began to force the ship underwater so that the remaining mass of deadly birds could not follow. The birds dared not to go close to the water. They howled in anger, circling above the waters as they watch the ship descend below. Explosions went off in the sky all over as the avians fought each other over their lost dinner. As the rangers sank below the surface, the ship taking on it's more nautical form, the devastation was clear. The Blueberry Isles were almost as dangerous, if not more so than the brewing tension forming back in Moon City... Hallows End After the attack at Amora, Hex was in a foul mood. So often the days were missing huge chunks from his memory, and there was an ever lasting headache. He came to the portals of Hallows End and stepped through it. There, the rangers were having another party with pumpkin soup and ghost juice. The Hallows End magic tree watched all. The blue buffalo sat down and began to help himself to some of the food there. '' ''The other rangers looked on, frightened and unsure what to do as their leader slept near a tree, undisturbed by the tension rising in their Moon City Leader. Hex got down to business. "Hallows End needs to prepare for the potential war that is brewing... Maxwell and Iris have gone rogue, and are slowly turning the squads one by one against me... Against Moon City.. Which includes you all! " He slammed his fist down on the table. His fur began to turn a darker shade if one looked closely. The silent shock from the rangers spoke volumes. They had never seen the king like this. Hex snorted and left through the portal without saying another word. Happy S.W.A.T. Hex Moon traveled to Happy S.W.A.T. as the sun began to set on the land of Rkadia. He was having difficulty keeping one step ahead of Maxwell and Iris. His grip tightened on h is Blueberry Flying Motobike as he approached the sandy shores. The Leader, Alex, met him and led him into his main tiki hut. Hex could tell that Alex was hiding something... And he had a good idea as to what. Although it was not known among many rangers, there was good word that Alex had romantic relations with Maxwell, the Pirate Traitor to Rkadia. As the blue buffalo spoke with the rangers about their needed alliance against the Blueberry Isles to Moon City, a chill ran up his spine. He knew he was being watched. He rushed out of the tent past his queen, Robby Moon who had recently returned to Happy S.W.A.T. There he saw them... the false King and Queen, Maxwell and Iris. Hex roared and pulled out his doom ax, arching it high above his head to decapitate the cheetah and end this once and for all. The living driftwood, a gift from the Rangarok Leader Tiffy, dived under the ocean before he could get a clear aim on their necks... Robby Moon, carried off by Yuli to safety on a cliff, took out his Zircon guard wand and began to cast a spell. He muttered powerful magic until the water about a mile off the coast of Happy Beach burst up into the air. He swept his wand about as gracefully as a conductor playing a beautiful symphony, and the water began to freeze... Hex brought Alex out to see the ice wall that had formed. "She won't be able to see you now with this. Whatever you had... It ends here." Hex turned away and left without a sound, leaving Alex in silence to the grim barrier ahead. Rkadia was changing. Corona (text) Prisidome (text) Nightblood The last squad Hex had to visit was the one he was most dreading... Yet he was peacefully calm. Something had been happening to him the past few weeks. Voices in his head... Paranoia... Often he was not sure what was real or not, so he just let the dark voice deep in his skull guide him. In the dead of night, the buffalo began to scale the trees and climb further and further up. He did not come alone though... GnawPaw, leader of the Bleeding Rocks Squad led himself and his bear guards to the edge of the forest where they waited impatiently for the Moon King's orders. Maxwell and Iris were already there, paired with the Night blood rangers , Leader Amberlyn, and the all-seeing shifter, Moalix. Word had traveled far and wide of Hex moon going insane, becoming twisted in nature and nothing like his old self. He was terrorizing all the squads one by one, and they were prepared for a fight. The Nightblood rangers all stood in unison, prepared to live, fight, and die together. As Hex climbed the trees, his fur grew black again... As did his pupils. His moon tattoo shown brighter than ever, and he was eventually seen by the Nightblood rangers. Only this time, they attacked first! Maxwell called out the battle-cry as RJ leaped down the tree canopy to handle Hex himself. Hex signaled to the bear guards on his iMoon.. simply saying "Burn the forest". GnawPaw and the bear guards were overcome with delight. They had not been allowed to be violent since the dreaded spaceship of Hex's crashed into Rkadia long ago. He nodded to his bear guards as they started lightning their torches on fire. Some were already running off laughing as if they were drunk, setting fire to the brush, trees, and any poor animal that dared to get in their way. Moalix cast a downpour rain to try to calm the fires against the ravenous Bear Guards, and Amberlyn released her army of piggies to try to run them out of the forest. Tide lept down and attacked GnawPaw head on. As the rangers began to battle the bear guards, the bears all began to laugh insanely, cackling into the night as the maimed, slaughtered and killed the pigs while trying to burn the rangers alive. They even ignored their own injuries. It had been so long since they were allowed to be evil again, it was almost too much excitement and stimulation for them. They grew larger, fangs longer, and more terrifying. When a Bear Guard succumbed to his injuries, he laid down on the ground, still cackling with his dying breath. As he died he would slowly turn into a black dust... that gradually floated up towards Moon City. There, the bear guard would be reborn as an infant under Grizztooth's command. As the battle raged on below, Hex made it to the top of the canopy. He was no longer himself, but a pure black mass of what looked to be squid's ink floating underwater. His features were more bear like than buffalo. He aimed his sniper at the King-Cheetah Maxwell's heart and fired, a clear shot. However, he was blocked by the enormous dragon who was lurking in the area, under Iris' command.... The elder dragon, Arborous. He was furious with all the devastation and destruction around. Hex remained calm, looking around him as rangers, Arborous, and Moalix were charging him at once. He only could hear the soothing voice of Grizztooth in his mind, telling him to fight another day. He used the last of his black energy and kicked off full force, flying through the air like a rocket back towards Moon City, leaving the devastation he had caused behind. As the last bear guard fell, the forest grew quiet... The rain was snuffing out the last of the fire. Blood was covering the rivers, trees and ground so much that the forest actually lived up to it's name. All that was left behind was the painful moans and sobbing of the rangers. Moon City would not be forgiven. Moon City Alliance Vs BlueBerry Isles Union Intro paragraph detailing the combat that happened between the Moon City Alliance and opposing squads The table below details wins/losses. Lorem Ipsum Dolor and all that The King Goes Missing Immediately following an attack on Squad Ragnarok by the Moon City Alliance - Hex moon attempted to escape to Moon City by channeling the power in his Moon Family marking. Turning into lightning - he was hindered by Tiffy at the last moment. The lightning travel was slowed down by the extra person. Hex attempted to speed up and break free of Tiffy by boosting the power of his electricity. Despite this attack, Tiffy held on and managed to show Hex a photograph, reminding him of a profoundly happy memory he shares with all of Squad Ragnarok. The flood of emotions stunned Hex - causing the lightning to halt and send them both tumbling through the air. Tiffy's wings fell away during the descent. Shortly after, Tiffy and Hex crash land in the forest surrounding Squad Amora, where they're discovered by Moon Pups, who drag them to shelter in a cave. After regaining consciousness, they discover that Moon Pups appear to have some degree of intelligence as they continue to try to communicate, seemingly attempting to tell them something important. During this time, a small party consisting of Trixx Love, Yeroc, Sam and Iris are scouring the path to Moon City for a sign of Hex Moon. They discover Tiffy's wings outside of the Amoran Forest. Trixx picks up the distinct scent of the Moon Pups and they manage to find the cave as a result. The rangers discover Tiffy and Hex in the cave shortly after Hex begins to succumb to the Darkness again. Before any damage can be done, however - Hex is shown a reminder of a powerful memory by Iris - and once again finds himself stunned. Around this time, the Moon Pups show the rangers a vile, giant Mukade sealed in a glass vial, as well as a container full of Bear Guard blood. While Hex is stunned, they convince the rangers to feed the blood to Hex. As a result of the powerful, positive memory and the blood from a Bear Guard - Hex vomits up the Mukade and it's crushed by Yeroc shortly afterwards. However, in the commotion - the second Mukade escapes from the glass vial, and quickly makes its way to Trixx. (PENDING MORE INFO) Bear Guards Vs Rangers (Text) The King Returns (Text) Additional Facts * Banana Boat created a temporary treaty with Queen Iris of the Blueberry Isles, taking up residence in her satchel. Even as the treaty ended, Banana Boat has found a comfortable home in her bag. Category:Master List Category:Lore Category:Blueberry Isles Category:Moon City Category:Boat Family Category:Crescent Lords Category:Squad Leaders Category:Rangers Category:New Members